Advent Poems (a little late, sorry!)
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Poems for each week of advent like the tittle says. Some really personal, some a little more vague.
1. Candle Of Hope

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I've been so bust lately, and this is a little late, but I'm going to be doing poems for each week of advent. Since I'm behind, I'll have two poems this week then after that, one poem up each Sunday up until Christmas. So expect another poem around Thursday or Friday and another Sunday and so on. Anyway, here's the first on the candle of hope.**

Lord, I know the feeling of loss and despair

I know that sometimes life isn't always fair

Sometimes this world will bring me to my knees

And leave me empty inside when it's only me I try to please

I know there are times I try to look good doing selfless acts

But I'm tempted to be prideful and be led off tracks

I know that there are times where I'm stressed about my grades

And a bad score on an exam feels like cutting blades

But Lord, you said if we believe in you then suffering is a must

And one day we'll be okay if it's in you we trust

And soon the day is coming where we celebrate your birth

And because of you we have hope for peace on Earth

Everything that was written would become true

Who would've thought a little baby could make us all brand new?

 **Well, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed. Honestly, today has probably been the first time in a couple weeks I've felt hope. My school had exams last week, and I have been nothing but stressed lately.**

 **So, question time!**

 **What are you most looking forward to this Christmas?**

 **Have you decorated yet? I have in my room, but my family hasn't put up our tree or nativity yet. I'm the big Christmas person in our house.**

 **If you live in a place where it snows, has it snowed yet? It has for us, and if we're lucky, we may have a snow day this Friday!**

 **That's all for tonight. Have a goodnight everyone, and merry Christmas twenty days in advance!**

 **Ps. If you're wondering why Angel on my shoulder got taken down, it's because I ended up entering it in a contest and it couldn't be posted here at the same time.**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	2. Candle Of Preparation

**Hey everyone! Thanks for your support on the first poem. Here's the second on the candle of preparation.**

In the cold hanging up lights outside

Frustrated because the tree we got won't fit through the door and is too wide

With my brothers arranging the Nativity

Trying to make the most of every Christmas activity

Shopping for gifts at the mall

Drinking hot cocoa and belting "deck the halls!"

Racing each other down the hill on sleds

Catching a cold and taking our meds

Watching "It's Christmas Charlie Brown"

Trying out ice skates and falling down

Getting excited when relatives get here

Spreading around a boatload of cheer

Hanging ornaments on the tree

Listening to Pentatonix "that's Christmas to me"

Jesus, there is always so much to do

Help us to remember this is all for you

You're greater than any gift we'll unwrap

You're greater than a vacation to anywhere on the map

You came down here to make us all brand new

Which is why we spend this time preparing for you

 **So I hope you enjoyed. Question, what Christmas traditions does your family have? Have a great day and God bless!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	3. Candle Of Joy

**Hey everyone! So, it's Sunday, and starting now this will be updated every Sunday up until Christmas only. Here's my third poem on the candle of joy.**

Once every year

Inside us grows a unique cheer

Because our savior was born on Christmas day

And in a manager he lay

One day he will be our king

Which is why the angels sing

"Peace on Earth, goodwill to men!"

And as I hold this pen

I know this is true

Through Christ Jesus there is joy for me and you

 **Okay, so I know this was on the shorter side, but I've experimented with a couple different styles for this poem, and this was what worked best. So question time again!**

 **Does your church do anything special for a Christmas eve service? We're doing an outdoor candle light service this year, and I'm so excited!**

 **What's your favorite type of Christmas cookie (or just cookie in general)? I like sugar cookies with peppermint chocolate kisses on them that my aunt makes.**

 **What gift are you most looking forward to giving this year? For me, it's either maternity clothes for my sister (I'm going to be an aunt soon!), movies for my dad since he's a movie person and we always watch movies together, or a gift I can't talk about because my brother occasionally reads my stuff on here.**

 **That's all for tonight! Merry 14 days early I think Christmas!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	4. Candle Of Love

**Hey everyone! Here's this week's update for the candle of love. Enjoy!**

Every day they fought

They ignored everything their mother had taught

They pushed each other and scrapped their knees

They taunted each other as they raced up trees

The adults would say to them "We've had enough!"

As they watched them try to prove to each other they were more tough

They'd instigate and try to mess up each other's work

They'd glare at each other way say the other was a jerk

They pulled each other down the social ladder

They denied all reasons that the other even mattered

Then one Christmas there was a change of heart

I remember it was in a family room in the dark

My uncle gave my father a strange thing

A small brown package tied up with string

It wasn't a card game like I had come to expect

It was actually something that deserved much more respect

For it was a picture from when they were boys

On Christmas day playing with toys

My father threw his arms around his little brother

Everyone was shocked especially my mother

She had told me before all my uncle and Dad ever did was fight

But this year it changed because Jesus had made it right

Now as we left they exchanged nothing but love

And tears welled in their eyes as they put on their gloves

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed! I'd ask questions, but I need to get to bed, so I won't be. I'll just put in extra on my final poem. Merry early Christmas! We only have seven days left until the big day!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
